Sand Sibs! With other random ppls
by xXOllie HaboshiXx
Summary: Temari, Kankuro, and Temari's students Ayame, Zen, Daisuke go to Konoha with Shika...... TemaShika, SatoKankuro...
1. Where it all begins

**Every Day Life of the Sand Sibs**

Temari heard loud banging from down stairs; she put down her pencil and groaned. "I hate my brothers." She got up and headed down the stairs and into the living room. Gaara and Kankuro were at each others throats literary. "GAARA! KANKURO!" she yelled. Kankuro looked up and Gaara let Kankuro's neck go. "Yea Tema?" Gaara asked. Temari lifted a brow. "What are you guys doing?!" Kankuro smiled nervously. "Uhm….we're just well…..practicing." Temari put her head in her hands. "Guys……what the heck?" Gaara got up and yawned. "I have to go to work now." He said, walking past Temari. Temari stopped him "Gaara…..clean up the mess." Gaara looked at her. "I will once you get some better looking PJ's." he said, leaving the house. Temari growled. "GAARA!!" Kankuro snickered. Temari looked at him. "SHUT UP! Now you clean up this mess! What were you guys thinking? That was my favorite vase! Shikamaru gave it to me!" Temari growled. Kankuro laughed "Yes Tema…your boyfriend." Temari growled. "SHUT UP!" Kankuro smiled and started to clean up. "That's right, cat man….clean it up….I've got to finish something for my team." She said. Kankuro growled. "Well fine…fan girl..." Temari rolled her eyes and went up stairs. "Brothers are so bothersome…OMG I'm starting to talk like him!" she said. She grabbed her papers and looked at them… "Hm...Daisuke, Ayame, and Zen…alright, time to go get them." She put her papers in her pocket and grabbed her fan. Temari headed down the stairs. Kankuro smiled. "Where you going?" he asked. "To get my team…we need to go on a mission." He nodded. "That's a good idea…..I should get my team…" he said, thinking. Temari headed out the door and took a deep breath. "Hmm…fresh air."

Temari walked a while then went to the normal meeting place where she and her team met a couple minutes later. "Hey guys…" she said smiling. "Hn..." Daisuke said. "Hi Temari-sensei." Ayame said. "It's about time!" Zen said. Temari smiled. "Ok guys…who wants a mission?" Zen jumped up, Ayame smiled. "OH OH we do!!" Daisuke smiled. "Yea me too!" he said. Temari smiled. "Alright, c'mon." She started to walk away with her team following. She walked into the Kazekage tower. "Ok…" she walked in to the room. Gaara looked up from his desk. "Tema? What's up?" he asked. Temari smiled. "My team and I would like to have a mission…." She said. Gaara gave a smile(wow) "Of course…" He searched through his papers. "Ahh…here's one…" Temari looked at him. "So what's it about?" Ayame asked. "Well you guys..I need you to go and get some items from Konoha….the Hokage has them with him..and I just need you to go pick it up." He said. "Aww, is it really that simple?" Zen complained. "It's a three day walk, I'm sure that there'll be plenty to do." Ayame replied. Daisuke didn't say anything at all and just glanced around the room, taking in everything he saw, including a very interesting vacation picture. Temari just laughed. "Alright you three, the mission will go a lot faster if you're not complaining." Zen just snickered and whispered to Ayame: "Yeah, she wants it to go fast so she can see lazy-what's his-name." "Don't say things like that about Temari-sensei!" Ayame replied. "Say what about me?" Temari asked. Zen froze. "N..nothing!" Daisuke looked over at Zen. "Riiight." "What! I didn't say anything." Zen yelled defensively. "Sure you didn't." Daisuke told him. Temari just look confused. "You know what, never mind." She led the group out of the room and into the hall. They ran into Shikamaru Nara.

Temari froze. Ayame giggled. "There you go Sensei." "What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked. "Gaara told me to come." Temari smiled and turned. "Right… GAARA!!!!" She yelled and marched back into the Kazekage's office. "Yes sis, what is it?" "WHY DID YOU TELL SHIKAMARU TO COME?!" Gaara shook his head "It was easier..plus he knows the forest better…oh by the way…Kankuro is going with you." "WHAT?!" Kankuro walked in with Temari and Gaara's lunch. "Here you go Tema." Kankuro handed it to her. Temari threw it at him and it exploded.

Meanwhile….

"So, you're all Temari's students?" Shikamaru

"Yeah." The three answered.

"Do you like clouds?" he asked.

"Kinda…." Daisuke said. "YEAH THEY ROCK!!" Zen shouted. Ayame just laughed. Suddenly they heard an explosion from the Kazakage's office. "I told you not to shake that box." Temari said to a very stunned Kankuro. "Well I didn't know it had a safety jutsu on it. I swear I won't have eyebrows from a month." "Good for you." Shikamaru looked at Zen. "Is it always like this?" "no,usually they start out fighting with each other much earlier." Shikamaru laughed. "Really?" "Oh yeah. Temari steals his makeup and hides it everywhere. He puts letter bombs in her lunch so that her sandwich explodes. Then she chases him around Suna for about ten minutes and beats the crap out of him. Yeah, that's a normal day. Of course the tricks vary. Those are just their favorites." Temari came out of the room a few minutes later. "Darn cat man." "Cat man?" "Yes Shikamaru, cat man." Kankuro came out. "Yay I can come...Hey is Sato still in Konoha?" he asked. "Yeah, she's still there. Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Cause he likes her." Temari replied, watching her brother's face turn three different shades of red. "Oh yeah, well you know what!" "What?" "Uh, well, uhm. Your fan is ugly!" "Is that the best you can do?" "Maybe, stop making fun of me!" "Sure, eyebrow less." Kankuro smirked. "Don't talk about Gaara that way." "I was talking about you, little brother. You singed your eyebrows off. How could any girl like someone without eyebrows?" Kankuro looked sad. "They'll grow back." "Hopefully. They may not." Temari said seriously laughing on the inside. Kankuro started to freak "WHAT?! OMG SATO WILL NEVER LIKE ME!!!" That's something we knew from the start." Shikamaru replied. "NOOOOO!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!" Kankuro started to cry. Ayame looked at Temari. "Do you have to be so mean sensei?" "Yah. If I didn't he'd think that I was crazy." Kankuro kept crying. "What am I gonna do?!!!??" "Oh just draw 'em on." Shikamaru growled in annoyance. It was strange to see a grown sand shinobi crying over his lack of eyebrows. Kankuro freaked. "NO WAY MAN!!! THAT'S WRONG!!!" "What'd ya mean? You draw all over your face. And with purple no less." Shikamaru smiled smugly. "Got a problem with purple? There's nothing wrong with purple." Ayame looked up at Temari who was watching the fight. "Are you going to stop them Sensei? You know that your other brother just had the corridor cleaned. Bloodstains would really ruin it." Temari nodded. "You're right...Guys stop." She smiled at them both warmly. Kankuro quickly left the room with Daisuke and Zen behind him. "So, are we leaving or not?" Shikamaru asked. She kept smiling. "We're waiting for you." Ayame whispered pulling Shikamaru out of the place. Temari followed smiling scary like now. "You should get away from her when she's like this." Ayame said. Shikamaru nodded. "Good point..let's head to Konoha." With that they all headed out to Konoha.


	2. taking to long?

_**Hey guys I'm Ollie-**__**sama**__**….I don't know if you really like this story but hey! You're reading the second chapter!! Good for you!! Sato, Ayame, Daisuke, Zen and any other character that isn't in Naruto is **__**mine**__**….so **__**hehe**__** deal with it.**__** Oh and I don't own Naruto….the dude that owns Naruto owns Naruto…and I don't think his name is Ollie……and I don't think he likes **__**Yaoi**__** either……but heck it could happen…**_

**Chapter 2 no title really.**

Shikamaru and the others jumped tree to tree. They had been heading to Konoha non-stop. Ayame groaned. "Temari-sensei!! I'm exhausted!!" "We're almost there, right Shikamaru?" Temari asked. Shikamaru looked back. "Yeah just a couple more miles…we'll probably run into some other leaf nins." "Why is that?" Kankuro asked. "Curiosity killed the cat."Shikamaru said. "Ahh but satisfaction brought him back." Kankuro said. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Kankuro-sensei…you shouldn't pester." He said. Shikamaru nodded. "I wanna know too!!" Zen protested. "Oh pipe down Zen." Ayame said. "Too bad." Zen said. "Don't make me tackle you."Ayame growled. "I'd like to see you try." Temari shook her head. "That's enough!" Zen and Ayame got quiet. "That's better." Temari said. Shikamaru shook his head. Kankuro sighed.

A couple hours passed and they stopped to rest. "So Temari…tell me more about your team." Shikamaru said. Temari smiled and nodded. "I'd have to say Gaara is really good at choosing them…Daisuke is my ninjutsu user, Ayame is my little medic and my taijutsu user, and Zen is my little hyperactive one we don't really know what jutsu he uses." Temari said. Zen smiled and gave a thumbs up. "I plan on mastering all three!" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Like you could." Temari bonked Daisuke on the head. "Don't break dreams." Kankuro and Shikamaru laughed. "Owww…Seeeenn-sei!!!" Daisuke wined. Temari smirked. "You needed it and you know it Mr. Winey pants." She said. Ayame shook her head. "He's not whiney!!" she protested. Zen nodded. "Just look a couple sentences before it says: 'Daisuke wined.'" Zen said restating the story. Ayame blinked some "niiice Zen." "Welcome!!" Zen said. "I'm going to sleep." Daisuke said, getting into his sleeping bag. Temari nodded. "That's a good idea…everyone in your sleeping bag and sleep…..no excuses." She said. The others, except Shikamaru, slipped into their sleeping bags. Temari sighed and looked at Shikamaru, she sat next to him. "I'll watch first…then Kankuro and you'll watch until dawn." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks." He went to his sleeping bag and slipped in. "G'night Temari." "G'night Shika."

_**Sorry **__**it's**____**soooo**__** short!! But I had a brain fart….so heck I hate to keep people waiting….so the third chapter will be up soon!! Oh and give me some good ideas. PLZ REVIEW!!**_


	3. Welcome to the Konoha forest

_**Ok! I'm back…sorry I died for a while…or…got distracted. Anyway! The new chapter is well…the third chapter…Duh. /\ Itachi-san is happy I updated. Oh and thank you peoples that suggested stuffers. - the kitty is happy, nya.**_

_**Naruto: will I be here?**_

_**Ollie: hm…maybe…nah. You'll be a side character…or the Hokage…whichever!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to the Konoha forest**

**Kankuro lightly shook Temari awake. "Tenma…wakey wakey…you're turn to watch the camp." He whispered. Temari groaned and got up. "Can't I….wait…oh yeah." She got out of her sleeping bag tiredly and sat on stump not too far away. Kankuro yawned and crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Temari smiled and looked around. "I wonder how far Konoha is now…" She wondered to herself. "Shouldn't be too far now." A voice said behind her. Temari jumped and instantly got in a fighting stance. "Calm down Temari, it's me…Shikamaru." He said waving his hands in front of him a bit. Temari turned "Oh. Thank goodness too." Temari sat back down. "You scared me." "Seems like it." Shikamaru chuckled. Temari stuck out her tongue. "Oh don't be a smart arse." Shikamaru laughed. **

**Temari smiled and looked at the sky. "Hm…" "What?" "Looks like it's gonna rain." Temari said, sighing. Shikamaru looked up as well. "That sucks…." "YEAH IT DOES!!" Zen yelled. Both Temari and Shikamaru jumped. Ayame sat up. "You're a noisy baka." Daisuke sat up and stretched. "Eh…couldn't you keep it down for just a few more minutes?" he asked. Zen laughed, "Sorry…" He started to roll up his sleeping bag. Daisuke shrugged it off. "Eh…oh well..we had to get up anyway, right Temari-sensei?" Temari nodded. "Yeah you guys do." She went over to Kankuro and kicked him. "Wake up lazy." Kankuro groaned and turned over. "I don't wanna go to school mommy…" he mumbled. Zen came over and went to Kankuro. "I know how to wake anyone up!" He knelt down and got close to Kankuro's ear. Zen held in a laugh and then blew into Kankuro's ear. **

**Kankuro jumped up and punched him. "AH!" Zen fell back and rubbed his face. "Owwie!!" Temari blinked and looked at them. "Kankuro, get up and put the sleeping bags in your chakra pockets." Kankuro got up and put on his cat hat. "Fine." He started rolling up his sleeping bag and then collected everyone elses. ((When Kankuro finally got everything cleaned up)) Zen bounced around. "Can we go now? How bout now?" Ayame rolled her eyes and hit Zen across his head. "OW! Not you too!!" He shouted, rubbing the top of his head. Shikamaru shushed them. "You hear that?" Everyone got quiet and looked around. "Hide!" Temari whispered quickly. Each ninja jumped in a various direction. **

**Shikamaru looked around from his tree, he spotted a bush moving around. He got his hands ready to perform the Shadow Possession jutsu. A grey and white cat popped out of the bush, Shikamaru groaned. Zen and Ayame popped their heads out of the tree they were hiding in. "It's just a cat Shikamaru-sensei." Ayame whispered. "Not just a cat." Kankuro said excitedly, jumping next to Ayame. Zen and Ayame looked at him. "What?" They asked at the same time. "Watch." Kankuro whispered. Daisuke, Ayame, and Zen watched in amusement. The small grey and white cat started to glow and transform into something different. **

**The cat had transformed into a girl with long waist length silver hair, a black tight shirt, and camo boy shorts. Kankuro jumped out of the tree and to the girl. "SATO!!" He opened out his arms. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and jumped down next to Kankuro with Temari. Ayame, Zen, and Daisuke stayed in the tree, just staring at the new girl. Sato smiled and shook her head at Kankuro. Kankuro gave her a kitty cat look. "Aww fine Kankuro." Sato gave him a hug. Kankuro gave her a hug too, lifting her up and spinning around with her. "Ok you two love birds, that's enough." Temari said, smiling slightly. Kankuro stopped spinning and smiled at Sato. Sato gave a big cat grin. "Alright now, where are your little chunnins?" Temari smiled. "They're up in the tree, I think you scare them." "They'll be more scared if they keep waiting up there! My brother might come out and get them." Sato said loudly. The three chunnin perked up and quickly went down to their sensei. Temari laughed, "It's not nice to scare them." Sato smiled. "I wasn't kidding." She pointed up in the tree, the others looked up and saw Kakashi waving with one hand and holding his book in the other. "Welcome to the Konoha forests, Sand nin." He said. **

_**Long isn't it? YAY! I'm soo happy and it took me a long time to write this.. I've been spending time with friends and stuff. Well they're soon to get to Konoha, so don't worry I won't take really long. I know I know it takes 3 days to get to Konoha from Suna.. But you know what SUCK IT! Cause I'm lazy and I don't wanna write all that! :P **_


End file.
